


Jill Sparrow--The Curse Of The Black Pearl

by Firelily18



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily18/pseuds/Firelily18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Sparrow and her father Captain Jack Sparrow are the most wanted pirates in the Caribbean, dead or alive with a bounty enough to make a mother kill her own child for. When they arrived at Port Royal to steal the Interceptor, Jill unknowingly catches the eye of Commodore James Norrington, a man she had almost secretly saved from drowning but a year past. Can the love between a British officer and a pirate survive even with Jill's dark secret, undead pirates, a headstrong Swann, a clueless blacksmith, and a very overprotective father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue--James Norrington

It was a freak hurricane when he first met Jill Sparrow though he of course didn't know who she was at the time.

He was a Captain back then and was in route back to Port Royal with cargo full of spices and powder. The hurricane came out of nowhere and the winds hit with such force that James was nearly blown off the ship. Thankfully Port Royal was only a few miles off, the island could be seen from the ship, but then worse came to absolute worse.

Lightning struck the ship and destroyed the mast. The entire ship caught aflame in a matter of moments.

As they were abandoning the ship into the longboats, he heard one crew member cry out in distress as the falling mast had trapped him. Of course James knew they were living on borrowed time until the fire reached the powder but he couldn't just leave a man behind, it was beyond dishonorable. He quickly set to work freeing him and when he was freed James simply tossed him off the ship towards the longboats which were rowing a safe distance away from the ship. And just as James went in to dive right after, the wooden floor gave way from under him and his foot was caught.

"Captain!" He heard his lieutenant fearfully call as James desperately tried to free himself. "Captain jump now! The fire's almost reached the powder! CAPTAIN CAN YOU HEAR ME!? YOU MUST JUMP NOW!"

At his frantic words, James quickly freed himself as fast as possible and jumped into the water. A moment after he did that, the ship exploded and everything went dark.

What James felt next was a wet palm on the side of his forehead, brushing back his wet auburn locks. He could feel rough sand beneath him and feel it in his hands as he balled them into a fist. He felt pain course through him as he made the journey back to consciousness but he welcomed it. Pain meant one was alive and James was fortunate enough to be one of those men. He was alive and he obviously he was on land. He had made it, but how? In all retrospect, he should of drowned. The lifeboats with his crew were too far out to save him and all the smoke from the explosion would most likely make him impossible to spot should they have even attempted a rescue.

When he blearily opened his eyes to find out who it was that was touching him as if they were familiar with his person, he was stunned at the sight he saw.

It was a woman! She had beautiful wide set dark chocolate-almost black-eyes, framed by long, thick equally dark lashes lined with kohl that bore into his vivid green ones and brown beaded dreadlocks that were dripping sea water all over his practically bare chest. Her sun-kissed skin was flawless and shone radiantly in the sunlight that was peeking through the dark storm clouds. She had soft and exotic features, she definitely had Spanish blood or Indian in her, and James found his eyes straying to her generous sized breasts which were only covered by starfish. Her face itself looked like it was carved by the angels themselves and James felt himself wanting to kiss those full pink lips to see if they tasted just as good as they looked.

She was the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"CAPTAIN NORRINGTON!" It was his lieutenant's voice and James head turned towards the familiar sound. "CAPTAIN JAMES NORRINGTON ARE YOU OUT HERE!? CAPTAIN-oh thank the Lord you're here Captain! You're alive!"

It was his Lieutenant all right, working his way through the rough sand and treacherous rocks that stood in his past, a relieved look on his face. He must of been on one of the beaches in the far side of the Island of Port Royal which were uninhabitable and forbidden to enter as it was so dangerous. James turned his eyes back to the breath-taking woman to find out who she was but he found himself alone.

She was gone.

"No wait!" He cried as he got up, stumbling a bit. "Come back!"

But there was no one there and not a single footprint in the sand indicted anyone was even there to begin with. But James knew she was there and she was real, that woman was too beautiful to be mere hallucination, there was no way his mind could come up with something that magnificent!

Besides who saved him then? God knows James simply didn't float here on his own. But then James supposed the woman would have to be some sort of Siren or mermaid to manage that feat as no human woman could of done that.

"There was a woman here." James murmured to his lieutenant when he finally reached him, practically in a daze as he stumbled a bit getting up. "She was...she was beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

James felt light-headed and nearly fainted but his lieutenant managed to catch him in time.

"I think you're still a little faint headed from the shipwreck and all that sea water, Captain." His lieutenant replied, clearly not believing him as he slung him onto his shoulders. "We need to get you to a doctor."

As his lieutenant pulled him forcibly back toward civilization, James could swore when he glanced behind him he saw a glimmering gold tail splash into the sea.  



	2. Port Royal--Jill Sparrow POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know I took a lot of liberties with the slave trade but it's my story and I can do as I please. Also because I'm drawing from experience, well my family's experience at least. It's impossible to count the number of times I've heard my Aunt being called black (She's really Spanish) or my cousin being confused for black (He's really Spanish and Indian). I decided to incorporate that into the story and the fact that since the masters were having children with the slaves, they would come with a lighter skin tone much like Indian and Spanish people. Oh and most of the stuff I said about Port Royal was true, it really was a haven for pirates centuries ago. I encourage you to read the history on Wikipedia, it is so fascinating! Oh and reviews please! Pretty please, however else would I know of your opinions on the story so far?

The sun shone bright and clear over the beautiful Island of Port Royal.

Jill Sparrow and her father Captain Jack Sparrow strolled down the docks with not a care in the world as the cool sea breeze blew at their brown beaded dreadlocks, making the summer heat much more bearable. They were incognito at Jill's insistence even though her father still grumbled about the straw hat making his head itch. But it was necessary to blend in, they both saw the skeletons of those poor men as they were coming into the harbor with the sign 'Pirates Ye Be Warned' tied to a noose. Port Royal was a hanging ground for anyone even remotely suspected to be a pirate or even a known associate of a pirate, no trial just straight to the gallows. Well unless you were with child, then you had the luxury of dying in a ghastly prison by so-called 'Dutiful Christians'. Mary Read, a legend in the pirating community, died imprisoned here while still with child under the terrible conditions she was kept in. Charles Vane, a coward and unworthy of his pirating name, and Calico Jack, a great pirate and great friend, were also hung here. Her father even told her that a couple decades past forty-one caught pirates were hung at Port Royal's Gallows Point in less than a month thanks to the traitor Henry Morgan. Knowing that, it was hard to believe that once upon a time Port Royal was a haven for pirates, a pirate utopia and they the only defense for the city of Port Royal. Her grandfather Teague used to tell her stories of how his grandfather Alexander Sparrow used to walk the streets there with not a care in the world in his full pirate garb complete of course with his hat and crew. Most of the residents at Port Royal he said were either pirates, prostitutes, or cutthroats. He said there was one drinking house for every ten people who lived there which sounded like heaven on earth for her father Jack. And the city was so rich from plundering that coins were the preferred payment than bartering goods like all the rest of the Caribbean Islands.

But then everything changed with the slave trade.

Suddenly selling people took on a high priority than just stealing coin and the upperclass folk who participated in this monstrosity had the audacity to look down on piracy. To them they were uncivilized commoners with loose morals and a bunch of merciless thieves. As if they didn't steal people from their homeland away from their kin, chain them up like animals, and then proceed to beat and rape them the entire journey back to their port. Then whoever survived (Many of them died from the horrific conditions they were kept in) were sold like cattle, their humanity stripped away from them simply because of the color of their skin. They were called cargo and were the reason why many pirates, including her father, were branded simply because they refused to take part in this barbarism. But unfortunately some pirates did take part in it for all the money that was to be gained and that split the pirating world in half. To strip someone of their humanity because of their color, why more than half the Pirate Lords in the Brethren Court were of color and were infuriated at the insult to them! And it's not like the slavers could tell the difference between the different ethnicities, in the eyes of those who controlled the slaving industry anyone who wasn't white was not safe. People of color were being stolen right out of their homes in India and Spain and being sold to strangers, exotic beauties were always loads of gold for the slavers. They just pretended they were light skinned Africans or children who were mixed (White and African) who were taught the language they spoke in on the way over as ridiculous as that sounded. But it didn't matter how obvious of a lie it was for rich white noblemen were always willing to pay tons of gold, enough to make the most debt ridden man weep with utter joy, for just one of these beauties to call their own.

Things took a turn for the worst when the Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean and the Pirate Lord of the Black Sea's daughters were both stolen. Stolen! The sad part was the slavers did not even recognize who the girls were, just saw that they were beautiful colored women worth a goldmine and managed to steal them away when all the men suppose to be guarding them were preoccupied with whores and rum.

In their rage, eighteen slave ships were freed in less than a month and the crews slaughtered.

The song was sung not long after that (Things grew very violet and chaotic in the pirating community) and the Brethren Court was gathered yet once again, including her twice great-grandfather Alexander Sparrow. The act of selling slaves was discussed and several nasty fights were started in the decision making process. But she was proud to say her twice great grandfather Alexander Sparrow stood firmly against the slave trade and made an amazing speech about the difference between piracy and slavery, how no one was truly safe if they were able to take their own daughters in broad daylight, and how selling people for profit, any type of people, would lead to their downfall in the end.

The Brethren Court came to a unanimous agreement after that and the slave trade was banned. Any regular pirate caught participating in that act, with at least nine credible eyewitnesses of course, were to be executed. Pirate Lords were to keep the peace within their own vicinity and, if one was suspected in participating in the slave trade, then they were to be brought to trial by the Court.

The Code was their law. It was always to be obeyed and no one was above it.

"Two shillings for just stepping into port!" Her father spat out in disgust, shaking Jill from her thoughts as he gave the shillings he stole from the greedy ledger man to a lame beggar man who thanked him profusely. "And they call us pirates!"

Jill and her father Jack walked beside each other, dressed as simple merchant folk. They both had straw hats to protect them from the heat of the sun and Jill was carrying a heavy basket with an assortment of clams, mussels, and oysters that were listed as a pence each. Their pistols and swords were by their sides, there was no need to hide them because practically everyone used those weapons these days to defend themselves against all types of attackers, even the merchant folk. Her father was carrying a bag that held the rest of their pirating items, including the compass that was bartered to her father by Tia Dalma, the goddess Calypso herself bound in human form, and his infamous Captain's hat which she had to argue with him for hours on end on why he couldn't wear it as they were staking out the ship. Oh and of course his bottle of rum he carried from Tortuga (He originally had three but drank two coming here) which he insisted on taking with him to Port Royal.

Jill wondered how her father managed to evade the noose for as long as he did since everywhere he went he insisted on acting and showing off that he was so plainly obviously a pirate.

"Well we came on a perfect day, sun is shining bright and clear, not a storm cloud in sight." Jill murmured softly to her father, maintaining a façade as she politely accepted a pence from a girl in exchanged for an oyster. "And with everyone preoccupied with the party for the new Commodore, it will be all too easy checking out the ship."

And it was true. While there were plenty of common folk like them around there were practically no soldiers to be seen. Jill could count how many soldiers she had seen with her left hand and right hand and still have fingers left over. By the time they had strolled down to where the Interceptor was being held, her basket was half empty and her pocket full of coin. It was good to know that should Jill ever wish to quit pirating, which was extremely unlikely, the merchant business was always open for her.

"There it is." Her father murmured to her as they stood a few yards from the gleaming new ship. "The Interceptor. The fastest ship in the Navy or so they keep bragging about."

The ship in question was guarded only by two bumbling British soldiers (Unbelievable!) who Jill quickly put to sleep with her powers, wiping their memories of her and her father from them too. She found that Port Royal was far too cocky with the limited security they had for the ship, not just the ship but the harbor as well, and it will serve them right when they would steal it tomorrow morning in broad daylight.

She hoped the spirits of Mary Read, Calico Jack, and every good pirate that were killed here watched with pride and victory as Jill and her father raised their pirate banners as they sailed out of Port Royal.

Yo ho! All hands, all together! Hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!

"Well it's larger and more luxurious than the last ship we took from them, made from much better materials clearly." Jill said to her father as he closely inspected the ship, brushing back a beaded dreadlock and wiping some sweat off her forehead from the heat. "And they have more cannons too."

Still even with all that, it was nothing compared to the Pearl. Nothing could beat her father's beloved ship but perhaps the Interceptor could be a close second, alright perhaps not that close but still a second.

"We should take it now while we have the wind on our side!" Her father said to her and she could hear the excitement in his voice, his hands slightly shaking from dying to steal the ship. "They'll never even know what hit them. We'll be out of here before they've even made it to the dock!"

She shook her head and signed. Why was her father so impulsive? She knew they were pirates but couldn't they just have one day of rest? Everybody else did!

"I would like to relax." She reminded him yet once again as she leaned against the railing, enjoying the sea breeze that blew threw her face. "We don't need the wind on our side father, I know you haven't forgotten so quickly of my powers. Let's enjoy our stay at Port Royal for at least one night. Have a nice hot bath with scented oils, grab a few things we desperately need including new swords, get a good meal in our stomachs most preferably lamb. Then we can steal the ship."

Jill knew she had her father hooked with the lamb, it was his favorite meat and he only had it while he was at port.

"Oh that sounds good." Her father eagerly agreed, as he licked his lips most likely thinking of the lamb. "Alright, my love, tomorrow morning it is. After grabbing our essentials, I'll see if I can find us a place that serves a juicy lamb, creamy mashed potatoes, and the best chocolate pudding this pirate murdering Island has to offer!"

Jill's eyes brightened at the thought of chocolate pudding, her favorite desert. They were about to head back to town when a loud splash and the sight of an unconscious noblewoman sinking deep into the bottom of the Caribbean sea interrupted all their plans.


End file.
